


Madly In Love Prompts, Drabbles, and One-shots

by Mincci



Series: Madly in Love [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Aged up characters, Harley Quinn Dipper, Insane Dipper Pines, Joker Bill Cipher, M/M, mentions of abuse in some chapters, rating may change for each chapter, will have a warning for each one in the author's note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mincci/pseuds/Mincci
Summary: A series of one shots and prompts revolving around my story Madly in Love, found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9388133/chapters/21253028If you have a request, feel free to ask me at: http://celestial-celestabell.tumblr.com/(Note: I may have to deny your request if it's too inappropriate (though that shouldn't be an issue), too difficult, or if I'm just too busy)





	1. Say That We're Sweethearts Again

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter warning: Mentions of abuse.  
> Prompt: Dipper singing to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vp6wLXj4

Things were not okay. In fact, Dipper was quite frankly freaking out on the inside. Yet he did a good job at making his face hard to read as he stared directly at the group of men before him. More specifically, Gideon Gleeful, the owner of the bar that he was currently in.

It wasn't that he particularly wanted to be here. In fact, he had made absolutely no plans that day to go to a bar. Yet here he was, surrounded by men who could quite possibly _kill_ him with their guns being pressed at every angle of his head. If he didn't figure out something soon, it was going to be game over for him.

The day started out simple enough, with him sitting in jail like every other day since he had been arrested. Then his great uncle Ford had promised him some time off if he cooperated with him. Apparently Bill was planning something big this time, a bomb that would destroy the entire city if Ford didn't find him soon. Which, much to his dismay, left him with the only choice he could make. Dipper, or Ponderosa as he preferred to go by nowadays, based on a type of pine tree native to North Western America, was the only one who could help him in this situation, given that he was Bill's lover.

At first Dipper had refused his great uncle, not wanting to rat out his lover, but when the promise of getting free jail time came, as well as the possibility to see his little dorito again, he couldn't refuse.

 Which is why they were here now. Stanford had wanted to question Gideon Gleeful, a mafia leader who apparently sold Bill the bomb in the first place, about his whereabouts. Unfortunately for them, as soon as they entered the bar, they had all but turned their guns on them.

Dipper had never been more thankful for his quick wit in his life. In an attempt to throw Gideon off, Dipper had knocked Stanford out, tying him up and offering him to Gideon as bait. Well, what else could he do to make sure Gideon would believe his lies?

"Ponderosa!" Gideon's more stereotypical southern accent called out to him. "Why, why, why, I reckon' I haven't seen ya in quite some time." His cheerful voice turned sour as he pressed the gun closer to Dipper's head. "Now, would ya kindly tell me why you came here and brought, lord oh mercy, Stanford Pines on our shoulders? Are ya tryin' ta get us killed?"

"What?" Dipper chuckled nervously, gaze shifting to look at where they had tied his great uncle up on a pool table. "No, no, of course not! I came to offer him for you as thanks for helping out my sweet little Bill for me!"

"Is that so?" Gideon raised a brow.

"O-of course it is! Bill was just so pleased with your business, how could I not repay you for making him so happy?"

"Hm..." Gideon looked at him with suspicion for a moment, before coming to the conclusion that Dipper must be telling the truth. "Heh, well thank ya, darlin'. Ya know, it's a real shame that you're still with that crazed lunatic. Why settle with that one-eyed maniac when I could treat ya better."

Gross. Dipper wanted to hurl at his words, but he stopped himself when he quickly caught sight of Mabel jumping down from the building out from the bar's windows. He sighed in relief. Good, Mabel could free Stanford, but for now he needed to keep Gideon distracted or they'd all be sleeping with the fishes that night.

Thankfully for him, he knew exactly what to do.

"Oh..sure Bill can be a little temperamental." He rubbed his arm nervously before looking at Gideon with a fake smile. "But every relationship has its pros and cons. No one is perfect!" He then tilts his body before kart wheeling through the audience, much to Gideon and his men's confusion. People gasped, making room for him as Dipper kart wheeled his way onto the stage.

"Hah!" He put his hands on the hips of his blue and black diagonally colored suit. On the bottom right blue corner of his leg, there rested a black silhouette of a Pine tree, hence his name, Ponderosa. He swung his hips a bit, smiling over at Gideon.

The white haired male smiled back, signaling for his henchmen to allow Dipper to continue.

"A flat, please." Dipper turned to look at the pianist, who nodded at his request, before playing a soft, classical tone.

The brunette waited for a moment, allowing the song to get a good start before he joined in. "I never knew.." He shrugged his shoulders, before moving both of his hands to gesture at the audience. "That our romance had ended."

It hurt to sing, bringing back all of the bad memories that Bill had done to him, but he had to do this. A high pitched whistle in the audience came from Gideon as he sung. "Until you poisoned my food!"

"And I thought it was a lark," Dipper turned around then, bending slightly to place his hands on his knees, turning to look back at the audience with a smile. The response was a few claps and cheers at his seduction. "When you kicked me in the park!" Memories passed through as he remembered that day. What was supposed to be a romantic date for the two of them resulted in Bill kicking him into the park's lake. It was especially hurtful for him considering the fact that Bill knew he couldn't swim, and had waited until Dipper had quite nearly _drowned_ before Bill had saved him.

He pushed the memory aside as he jumped into the air, back flipping towards the piano. His dances were light, seductive, yet powerful. "But now, I think it was rude!"

After swerving his hips a bit for the audience, he sat on top of the piano. "I never knew that you and I were finished, until that..bottle hit my head!"

His song wasn't the best vocal wise, as he wasn't the singing kind, but it seemed to be enough to keep everyone's attention on him. He rested on his hands and knees then, placing a finger to his lips. "Though I tried to be aloof, when you pushed me off the roof!" He rolled over the piano, making a thumping sound as his body hit the ground. His smile threatened to fall into a frown at the cruel reminder of the day Bill had done that. It broke quite a few bones in his body.

"I feel our romance..is dead." He stood up, placing his hand next to his head and forming a finger gun, his head falling to the side in sync with his song.

The audience clapped.

"Wouldn't have been so bad if you had told me," Dipper bit the bottom of his lip. Out of all the things Bill had did, this one quite possibly hurt the worse. "That someone had taken my place!" The brunette could handle broken bones, but a broken heart that was falling apart? It didn't make things easier knowing that Bill had..just..found a replacement for him when he got arrested. Was he really that disposable?

His eyes quickly caught sight of Mabel, who had been sneaking behind the crowd. Good, time was almost up. He didn't know how much longer he could pull off this song for.

"But no...no you didn't even scold me," Dipper scoffed, turning his head to the side and resting his hands on his hips. "You just tried to disfigure my face!" The last word came out a bit muffled as he pulled at his cheeks roughly. "You'll never know, how this heart of mine is breaking..It looks so hopeless."

Dipper tip toes across the stage, swirling in a circle before smiling at everyone as Mabel worked her way through Stanford's binds. "Life used to be so classic! Won't you please put down that acid?!"

He took a deep breath then, summoning up what he could for the finale of the song. "And say..that we're sweet hearts, again!" His voice held onto the last word for as long as he could, dragging it out for a good minute, before stopping and jerking his hips. His lips perked up into a smirk as he whispered out the last word, "Yeah."

Gideon and his henchmen cheered.


	2. New Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How Bill was captured before the events of Madly in Love
> 
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys (: Here's another chapter, sorry it took so long. Chapters might take a while.
> 
> As of right now, I have quite a few asks so please wait until further noticed before placing a request! I'm only human, and right now I have about 6 chapters that I have to make. Once these are done, I'll be taking requests once again 
> 
> And please, only one per person!

_Every day was the same._

_Wake up, eat, wait, talk to his...psychiatrist, eat again, then sleep._

It had been this way for months upon months. Nothing but endless boredom inside of the cell's walls. Things were far more restricted when they had him stuck in a white jacket too. He couldn't exactly do much of anything when his hands were tied.

Sometimes he meditated in order to pass the time. He would sit up in his cell, close his eyes, and clear his mind. It wasn't much, but it did help him think when his thoughts began to drift over to the past. On how he got caught in this wretched place in the beginning.

He had been too cocky. It was as simple as that. His little... _transactions_ , if you will, had been flourishing in a recent stream of good luck. Getting extra money when he shouldn't have, selling less of the product for the same price as the regular amount, and most importantly, shaking off the cops.

Well, unfortunately for him, all good luck comes to an end at some point. His just happened to have lasted longer than he anticipated. So when the day came that a new 'customer' wanted to meet him in the area's abandoned ship yard in order to purchase some of his newly designed weapons, illegally made bombs, both explosives and ones arranged with sleeping gas, tear gas, and laughing gas, he had all but agreed to do it.

What could he say? He was eager to sell the very first of the product, and with his good fortune, he had felt confident enough to go in alone.

Now that was where his cockiness had ruined him. Perhaps if he would have taken the initiative to bring more of his men, it wouldn't have happened the way it did. No, instead, he had gone by himself only to find himself in handcuffs when his customer, one Stanley Pines, had tricked him. It was a set up the entire time, lure Cipher in a secluded location only to have an array of police officers surrounding them. As it would turn out, Stanley Pines had a twin brother who, in the past was at the top of detectives in his time,  now ran a nearby prison and asylum. A place meant only for America's most sick and twisted criminals. Cipher, on his own, never stood a chance against the crowd of highly trained police officers. And so he ended up as Stanford's most prized prisoner in the Gravity Falls Insane Asylum. Something that had the media making the older man looking good, and the rest of America feeling more secure.

In a way, he was flattered that the government saw him as a national threat. He had every right to be, after all. He had killed hundreds of lives, robbed banks and museums alike, sold thousands of illegally made weapons to criminals and countries that America wasn't quite on friendly terms with, and owned one of the most fearsome gangs within the country.

Yet they thought they had subdued him. They sat back, relaxing, knowing that there was no way Cipher could harm anyone when he was locked away in America's finest prison.

Oh, if they only knew how much of a threat he really was.

"Mr. Cipher?"

Gold eyes blinked open as he was brought back into reality. He looked up then, only to catch sight of a brunette, slim, man in a lab coat and glasses. He looked nervous, yet calm. Excited, yet anxious. Most of all, however, the small smile and those chocolate eyes of his gave Bill all he needed to know. After all, the eyes were the gate way to the soul, if one only knew how to read them.

His incredibly pale white face etched into a grin that would rival the Cheshire cat's.

"My name is Dipper. Dipper Pines. I'm..your new psychiatrist. I'm here to help you."

Bill stood up then, making slow steps over towards the man. He didn't miss the way that Dipper had stepped back upon his actions. Nor did he miss the way that the brunette seemed to smell of the forest.

His mouth opened, knowing eyes skimming over the brunette. "Well then, Doctor Pines, I'm gonna call you Pine tree. And you, my lovely little sapling.. you're going to be my new toy." He smirked, pressing his face close against the bars.

Dipper was here to help him, he had said. Oh, this kid had no idea how much _help_ he'd be for the blonde once he got inside his sweet little head.

A new little toy indeed.


	3. Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Bill introducing his queen to the other Hench maniacs and what they thought of the idea.
> 
> Prompt 2: Once there was a hench maniac of Bill's that sort of fell for Dipper... they didn't live all too long after Bill found out...
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of gruesome violence. Minor character death.

_"Everyone, this is Pine tree! Our newest member."_

Bill's chipper voice rang through the crowd like shattered glass. Then again, with such a high pitched and on some occasions, _annoying,_ voice as Bill's, it almost always sounded like that. Yet it did nothing to deter the group from welcoming back their leader.

Countless eyes skimmed over the newly added member. He was slim. In fact, from the looks of it, he was their shortest member, just now replacing Kryptos by a few inches. His brunette hair was messy and untamed, yet something about it held a certain charm. Still, from the looks of it, the boy wasn't much. He didn't have any muscles, and he didn't particularly _look_ like he had any particular strength.

In fact, given that the boy was practically hiding behind their boss with a red blush dusting his cheeks, hand weakly gripping at his other arm, rubbing it subconsciously as he waved a small hello, Kryptos highly doubted that the boy belonged in the group at all.

Cipher was very peculiar about who joined. Each person had to have at least some form of skill. Pyronica was good with hand to hand combat. Teeth was good at handling the drugs. Eight Ball could spot a target a mile away, with or without a sniper rifle. Keyhole was the master at picking locks, and Kryptos was particularly good at solving puzzles, which came in handy for any traps or numerical passwords they might need.

The boy had to be good at something, exactly. Yet what? He didn't look like the kind to be able to sneak in and out of places, nor did he look like he knew anything about handling any weapons. It confused Kryptos. There had to be _something_ the newest member specialized in, and he was all too eager to find out.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly when Pyronica's voice broke the silence. "Aw, well ain't he just a cute thing!" She cooed, walking over to the boy and taking a firm grasp of his hand. "Name's Pyronica! Oh I can just tell you and I are gon' be the best of friends, Pine tree!" The pink haired girl beamed a smile, shaking their hands far too quickly for Dipper to catch up with.

He smiled back at her, though his seemed to be more forced and awkward. It was cute, in a way. "It's, um, nice to meet you too Pyronica. You can just call me Dipper though." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't mind her, kid." Eight-ball was next, walking up to stand beside the two. "She always gets excited whenever we have a new member. You'll likely be hearing her gossip for a while, but once you get settled in, it's not so bad."

Pyronica rolled her eye. "Says you! I ain't some annoyin' little brat, ya hear?"

"Really, now?" Eight-ball's eyes widened in a mock surprise. "Because if I recall correctly, you were the one behind last week's prank to throw _glitter_ all over our beds. What's more annoying than that?"

The green haired man really shouldn't have said that, as he certainly wasn't expecting Pyronica to directly _punch_ him in the face. "You say somethin' about me bein' annoying again and I'll make sure you get a visit from the tooth fairy tonight, got it?" She snapped, brow furrowing in anger.

Dipper, who had been quietly letting the two argue at first, decided to step in when Pyronica threw the first punch.

"It's okay, miss?" He tried, putting his arms up defensively when her gaze turned over to him. "I don't think you're annoying. If anything, you remind me of my twin sister."

The pink girl's smile stretched back onto her face at the news. "Well I sure am glad to hear that! I'm like a big sister to everyone here. It really does warm my heart, ya know?"

The brunette chuckled, nodding his head. "Yeah, I think I get what you mean. Thank you.."

"Oh, honey, you don't need to thank me for nothin'! Now, let's get ya acquainted with everyone. That dumb goofus right there," She pointed over to the green haired boy, who had begrudgingly crossed his arms, trying to ignore the flare of pain in his cheek because of the girl. "is Eight-Ball. Then there's Teeth," She points over to a man who gave them a toothy smile. Upon further inspection, Dipper could see that the man had a rather large pair of buck teeth. "Good to have a new member on the team, kid. It's been too long since we've had a good one."

Pyronica went on, giving Dipper a personal introduction with each member until finally, she walked Dipper over to Kryptos. A man with dull blue hair and an angular face. "And last but certainly not least, this is Kryptos."

He looked idly over at the two, putting his hand up in a silent wave.

"He don't talk much but he's secretly a flirt."

Dipper let out a soft chuckle then. "Right, well, thank you Pyronica. It was nice to get to know all of you...but..where's Bill?"

His head turned side to side, trying to see if he could find the blonde man.

Kryptos frowned at the other, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "You mean the boss? Who knows. He disappeared once Pyronica started introducing you to everyone. My guess is that he's probably at the bar fetching himself a good martini."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Pyronica chirped. "Want me to go fetch him, hun?" She asked, turning to Dipper.

"Um..yes please." He nodded politely.

The taller girl beamed in response. "Will do, just stay right here with Kryptos an' I'll be back soon." She turned on her heels then, waving the two off before running into the crowd.

At first, Kryptos had opted to stay silent, just watch the boss' little reunion party take place from the side lines. A quick glance over at the fidgeting brunette made him smirk. The kid may not look like much of a fighter, but he was certainly a cute one that was for sure, with his large doe eyes, slim figure, and cute button nose. The way that he tensed in the situation reminded him of a deer.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?"

The brunette's eyes widened, turning over to him before shrugging. "Sorry, um, I'm not really used to being around such large parties."

Ah, that was it then. "So you're more of an introvert then?"

He nodded. "You could say that.."

The older man let out a chuckle before wrapping his arm over Dipper's shoulders. "You're pretty cute, aren't you?"

Dipper's brows furrowed, looking up at the man. "I'm sorry?" He wasn't quite sure if he had heard that quite right.

"Hey, listen." Kryptos leaned closer, hands trailing down the brunette's sides. "If you want to get away from the crowd, we could go to my room. There are far more.. _interesting_ things to do there, if you know what I mean." He purred into the shell of Dipper's ear.

Naturally, Dipper tore himself away from the man, a shiver of disgust threatening to run down his spine. Pyronica was right..Kryptos was definitely more flirtatious than he had originally given him credit for. "Um, no thank you. I'd rather not."

If Kryptos was wise, he would have backed off then. If he understood that no meant no, and that everybody had the right to say no to sex, then he wouldn't have pressed forward in his advances for the brunette. "Hey little kitten, don't be so shy." He purred, using his thumb and index finger to lift Dipper's chin up and force the other to look at him. "I don't bite hard. Unless you want me to."

Dipper opened his mouth to protest then, but thankfully for him Pyronica had returned with Bill at his side. Bill had been cheerfully sipping from his martini glass at the time, but as soon as he caught sight of Kryptos trying to flirt with _his_ Pine tree, his attitude turned sour.

Golden orbs snapped over to the two, and Dipper was positive that he had seen those eyes turn a bright, crimson red, if only for half a second.

Anger rushed through him as he stomped over to the two, quickly urging Dipper behind him for protection. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Kryptos?" Bill growled, baring his teeth at the other.

The other henchmaniacs around them paused in their partying, dozens of eyes turning to the group. It was no secret to them how deep Bill's anger ran when someone pissed him off. Most who had done so didn't live to see another day, and it looked like Kryptos might be the next new victim for his wrath.

If only the blue haired man wasn't so oblivious. He probably would have gotten the hint that Dipper was Bill's, and Bill's alone. Instead, the man sat there with a look of confusion edged onto his face.

"I'm just flirting with the newbie, boss. What's it matter to you?"

A series of groans filled the air. Well, looked like their theory was right, after all. Kryptos could have possibly saved his own skin but was too thick headed to notice why Bill was so pissed off with him in the first place. The unawareness that Kryptos had was his undoing, as Bill didn't even need to hear another word before he pulled out his signature golden pistol. A loud _bang_ echoed against their hideout's walls as a bullet hole was placed into Kryptos' head, right in the center of the forehead.

Despite having killed off the source of his problem, Bill's anger still ran deep. He turned his head over to glare at the rest of the party. Not a single person looked shocked or sad by Kryptos' death. Instead, they felt more anxious and fearful for their own life.

"IF ANYONE SO MUCH AS TALKS TO PINE TREE THE WRONG WAY, I'LL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND FEED THEM TO THE BIRDS BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" He screamed, throwing his arm around Pine tree and making the brunette cling to his side. Dipper didn't seem fazed by Kryptos' death either. He simply stood there, clinging onto Bill's arm as he looked at the corpse before him.

A quick collected nod came from the rest of the henchmaniacs, followed by a "Yes, sir!" before everyone took to clearing the area. Everyone knew it was best to leave the blonde alone when these instances came. No one questioned his authority, and no one disobeyed his rules.

Bill panted, his heart trying to settle down from its erratic beat.

Dipper looked up at the blonde then, a frown forming on his face. "Bill?"

"...Yes, Pine tree?"

"Can...can you do that again?"

The blonde looked over at him questioningly. "Do what?"

"Kill someone, I mean. I just..um, I really like seeing you when you do that."

A small chuckle escaped Bill. "Sure, kid. Let's go find someone to kill."

Dipper didn't need to be told twice before following Bill excitedly into the darkness.


	4. Birthday Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Dipper and Bill finding the hyenas and making them their babies  
> Prompt 2: How Pine tree got the hyenas  
> Prompt 3: Bill getting Dipper the hyenas for his birthday  
> Prompt 4: Bill makes Dipper so mad that he won't talk to him. Bill apologizes by giving him the hyenas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, okay, so this one was requested a LOT
> 
> It was kind of hard to mix in everyone's ideas together but I still hope you all like it
> 
> (STILL PAUSING ON THE REQUESTS) 
> 
> Warnings: Almost violence. A.k.a Dipper pulls a gun out on Bill

The night was silent, which Bill would have considered to be unusual if it weren't for the fact that he had specifically ordered the gang to take the night off. After all, he wanted this night to be special.

"Pine tree?" He called out, "I'm home!"

He'd been gone all day, much to his disappointment, but it would be worth it in the end when he and his little sapling could spend the whole night in each other's arms. In a way, even though he didn't particularly _want_ to be away for the past few hours, leaving Dipper with no company for the evening, it was a necessary evil. After all, he was finally able to get everything together.

Fire crackers? Check. Water balloons? Check. Large home baked pie? Double check. All in the back. And most importantly-

A loud _bang_ shook Bill from his thoughts, just in time to turn and see a very _angry_ Dipper glaring at him. If it wasn't for the fact that his anger seemed to be directed at _him,_ of all people, with the sniper rifle pointed directly at his head, as well as the bullet hole that sat in the wall just a mere inches above his shoulder, Bill would have considered that look to be positively sexy as hell.

Bill wasn't scared. Well, not of dying at least. There was no way Dipper would ever kill him, but that didn't change the fact that there was no doubt that his little sapling was absolutely furious with him.

Dipper didn't get angry often. No, for the most part, he was a very laid back person who loved to have some fun. So when he quite frankly _was_ pissed, well, the blonde knew better than to test his patience.

"Baby-?" He tried cautiously, only to be cut off by the other.'

"Don't you _baby_ ME! Just where the HELL do you think you were all day!?" He growled, baring his teeth at the other.

"Aw come on, sapling, don't be mad at me." Bill held his arms up defensively, trying to calm the other to no avail. "Listen, I can explain."

The brunette rolled his eyes, scoffing to himself. "Explain what?! That you were at the _club_ all day? And let me guess, you found someone else, didn't you? That's real rich!" Dipper pulled at his hair in anger, jealousy taking over all natural reason within him.

Shit, Bill nearly forgot. Dipper was the jealous type, and while most of the time he stayed silent about it, Bill being gone for hours on today of all days probably wasn't the wisest decision he's ever made. "What? No baby, of course not! You know I wouldn't cheat on you, kid!"

"Really? Do you even know what today is then?" Dipper stomped over to him then, poking him in the chest and making Bill stumble until his back hit against the wall.

Bill gulped, his smile twitching as he tried to keep his cool. Okay, so he fucked up big time, but he could still fix this. "Of course I do! It's your birthday!"

"You're damn RIGHT it's my birthday! So tell me why exactly you thought it was a good idea to leave me alone the WHOLE day!? No cards, no cake, no texts or calls, not a single message from you! I called Pyronica only for her to tell me you ordered them to take the day off, only for YOU to be gone the whole day too! Do you have ANY idea just how lonely this day has been because of you?!"

_Ouch..._ Bill really didn't think it would have hurt Dipper as much as it clearly did. All he wanted to do was surprise him with a special night and show him how much he loved him, but instead he left his precious sapling alone thinking that he clearly wasn't important if Bill didn't even so much as say a happy birthday to him before leaving.

Bill frowned, looking up at Dipper apologetically. "I'm sorr-"

"I can't even look at you right now." Dipper sniffed then, making Bill's eyes widen in alarm.

"H-hey, don't cry! Shit, you know I can't handle seeing you cry!" The older reached his hand out to wipe away those tears from Dipper's beautiful face, but the brunette slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me." The smaller hissed out, turning away and running to their room.

Cipher was quick to rush after him, but if Dipper had one thing that Bill didn't, it was agility. He was able to reach their room before Bill and slam the door, locking it before Bill could even attempt to open it.

"Pine tree!" Bill groaned, pounding his fists against the doors.

.....

Silence.

All he could hear was Dipper pressing his back against the door before releasing a few quiet sobs.

"....Dipper?" Bill tried again, his voice taking on a much softer and gentle tone than his previously defensive one. Guilt ate at his heart. He really didn't mean to make the kid cry. "Come on..talk to me."

.....

More silence.

Bill sighed, running his fingers through his hair before sitting against his side of the door. "I'm sorry, sapling. I didn't mean to make you have such a bad day."

.....

He could almost hear Dipper rolling his eyes behind the door.

"I mean it." Bill grunted. "I wanted to make this the best day of your life. Guess I messed up, huh?"

Dipper nodded his head, staying quiet, but somehow he knew Bill could tell. Even after all the fights they had, they did still love each other, and somehow seemed to always have stayed in sync with each other.

"Listen. I..wasn't out all day for what you think. I wasn't partying without you, I wasn't hitting it up with someone else, God Pine tree, you know I would never do that to you. I was just out getting stuff for your birthday."

Now Bill _did_ hear Dipper hic just then. "R-...Really?" Dipper's voice was quiet and pained, and it made Bill feel terrible.

"Of course. Here, come outside and I'll show you."

Dipper fell silent again, and Bill almost thought that he was going to ignore him longer, until he felt the door crack open. He stood up instantly then, turning around to look at his queen. The brunette's eyes were cast down on the floor, cheeks wet with tear stains, yet he slid through the cracked open door despite it.

"Can I touch you?" Bill whispered. When Dipper nodded, Bill pulled the other into a warm embrace, patting the other gently on the back.

"Pine tree, you know how much I hate apologizing so when I say I'm sorry, I actually mean it. But if you don't believe me, take a look at what I got you! All for your special day!"

The blonde beamed a toothy grin at the other, one that Dipper couldn't help but snort at. No matter how hard he tried, he really couldn't stay mad at that face.

Bill bent down then, reaching into a plastic bag that Dipper had somehow failed to notice until just then. He rose a brow at the older, wondering just what he got.

He wasn't disappointed when Bill pulled out a pie filled with whip cream on top. A closer inspection and Dipper could quite clearly see the words "Happy Birthday, Pine tree!" written on top in blue and yellow frosting.

Dipper smiled.

"You got me a birthday ca- er, pie?"

"Not just that! I got some fire crackers for us to throw at civilians during our dinner reservation, a bag of water balloons for us to enjoy, and-" Bill froze mid sentence when he realized Dipper was crying again. "Shit- I...Are you still mad at me?"

Dipper chuckled, rubbing at his eyes before going out in a full deranged laughter. "No. I'm just- I'm sorry. You went out of your way to get me all these nice things and here I thought you were cheating on me. I even pulled a gun out on you!" He laughed, rubbing a tear out of his eye. "I could have killed you!"

"Aw hey, don't worry about that!" Bill snickered with him. "It wasn't the first time one of us pulled a gun on the other, and it certainly won't be the last!"

To his credit, Dipper nodded in agreement. "That makes it..what, the 6th time I almost shot you?"

"I think so, but I'm not really keeping track. Why? We havin' some kind of competition?"

The brunette shook his head. "No, at least, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow, but right now I just want to spend the night with you."

Bill smirked. "I think I can handle that." He winked at Dipper, chuckling at how it made the brunette's face go pink. "Now, before you get all _sappy_ on me- hah, get it? Sappy? _Sap_ ling?"

"Oh my God, Bill." Dipper groaned, but it didn't deter him from giggling. "I hate you."

"Of course you do, but you love me more." Bill sounded proud of himself there. "Anyways! Before you get all sappy on me, there's one last thing I need to show you. The real reason why it took me the whole day to come home."

Dipper rose a brow, tilting his head in confusion. "...What?"

"Well, you remember how a few months ago you told me you wanted a pet?"

It came to Dipper in an instant. "You didn't-"

"I did!" Bill grinned, putting his fingers in his mouth and blowing out a high pitched whistle. As he did, two very small spotted, and identical hyenas came rushing out from one of the doors over to them.

"Oh my God- Bill!" Dipper gasped, eyes watering when a pair of 'chuckles' came from them. They ran over to Bill, stopping at his feet and rolling over, trying to be playful with the blonde. "Y-you really.."

"Pine tree," Bill purred, picking up both pups and handing one over to Dipper. The brunette eagerly took him in his hands, careful not to hurt the little one. He laughed gleefully when the hyena pup licked happily at his nose. "Meet our new babies, Alcor," He pointed at the one Dipper was holding, "and Mizar!" He beamed, placing Mizar on top of Dipper's head, making sure he wouldn't fall over.

Absolute joy filled Dipper as both positively _adorable_ and quite frankly, _precious_ hyenas licked and nipped at his face, tails wagging happily. "They are so cute!" He cried cheerfully, moving to sit on the floor and place the pups down. Mizar positioned himself, jumping side to side as he urged Dipper to play with him.

He obliged without a second thought, rolling over with Mizar and rubbing his tummy.

"Aren't they? I read on the news a few days ago that the local zoo was expecting a new shipment of hyenas to add to their exhibit. I know how much you've been begging for a pet, so I went out of my way to steal these two little ones! I knew they'd make the perfect gift for you, and it looks like I was right, kid!" Bill beamed, picking up Alcor when the Hyena whined, holding the pup close to his chest and stroking his ear lovingly.

"Bill, _thank you!_ " Dipper grinned, lifting Mizar into his hands before standing up. Before Bill could even register what had happened, Dipper had pulled at Bill's black bow tie, pulling the man in for a passionate kiss.

Mizar and Alcor, both being held in the their hands, 'laughed' loudly before nosing each other. While most sibling hyenas that shared the same sex often fought for dominance, these two seemed to be a special case, as instead they seemed to get along rather well, based on what Dipper could make of them.

When Dipper and Bill finally pulled away from each other, Bill smirked. "I'll take it you like your gift then?"

"I love them." Dipper purred against the shell of Bill's ear. "You're the best, Bill...I love you."

"I love you too." The blonde cooed, grasping the brunette's chin with his index finger and thumb, forcing the brunette to look up at him. Dipper sighed, closing his eyes and leaning closer to Bill, expecting another kiss from him.

What he didn't expect was for Bill to grab the pie from earlier and shove it in Dipper's face. His eyes widened, gasping at the sudden and surprising action. The whip cream spilled all over him, even dripping on the floor. Mizar climbed his way up Dipper's chest, licking at some of the frosting on his cheek.

" _Happy birthday, Pine tree!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still putting a hold on the requests right now guys, got too much to do so PLEASE please please wait until I update this story and say that I'm taking prompts again.
> 
> When that time comes, please only request ONE per person.


	5. First Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: Dipper's first heist with the gang  
> Prompt #2: Dipper getting dragged into clothes shopping with Pyronica. He asks her what style of clothes he should wear that Bill would like, more or less leaning him into Madly in Love's fashion style.
> 
> Warnings: Pyronica punches a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still putting a hold on the requests for now guys (: sorry

_"Guys, for the love of all things that is weird and insane, shut up!"_ Bill hissed out at the group before him. It was their first heist since Bill had been released from the Gravity Falls Insane Asylum, and more importantly, it was their first heist with Dipper on the team.

They didn't have everyone with them, unfortunately. Teeth stayed out on this one, as he usually preferred to handle drug related jobs. Keyhole was out due to a bullet wound in the leg he had received from his own mission a few days ago, and Kryptos? Well no one thought of Kryptos anymore. Not after Bill had killed him for being a flirtatious fuck with _his_ Pine tree.

So that left Bill with just Tad Strange, Pyronica, Eight-ball, and Pine Tree. Though it was probably for the best. The small group was already noisy as it is. Anymore would definitely get them caught.

"But Boss," Pyronica whined. "Eight-ball stepped on my toes!"

"I did not!" Eight-ball growled defensively.

Strange stayed silent, instead focusing on his actual job and typing in on his computer.

"Ya did too!" Pyronica stood up then from her spot in the bushes, her anger reaching the boiling point.

Dipper, on the other hand, stayed seated. He raised a brow at the two. "Actually, Pyronica, I think that was me."

"See?!" Eight-ball motioned to Dipper, an exaggerated look on his face before standing up beside the pink haired girl. "Now stop blaming me for everything!"

By now, Bill was seething with anger. He stood up behind the two instantly, grabbing their heads forcefully and knocking them together in a tight grip. "I'm not going to tell you two IMBECILES again! Shut the fuck up and GET DOWN or I'll shoot you both right where you stand!"

Both Pyronica and Eight-ball groaned in pain, rubbing their heads in an attempt to soothe the pain. They grunted, but complied nonetheless. Only a fool wouldn't take Cipher's threats seriously.

"A'ight boss, just take 'er easy." Pyronica whispered this time, lowering herself to the ground.

"I wouldn't have to 'take 'er easy' if you two would just behave." Bill sighed, rubbing at his temples to dull out the anger inside of him. "Fucking hell, you two act like toddlers that need a time out."

"Bill?" Dipper turned to look at the blonde, worry etching his features. "Are you alright?"

The blonde sighed, yet he still nodded. "I'm fine, Pine tree. Now if everyone could be quiet for a change, we can finally get things done."

Not wanting to piss him off any further, the group, minus Tad, gulped and nodded in understanding. Once they quieted down, Bill looked over his shoulder to check on tad's progress. "How's it going, Square?"

"I almost have it." Strange nodded shortly to him. "Just give me another five minutes and I should be able to hack into their computer system and shut off the cameras."

"Alright, that's good." Bill hummed, taking a glance over at the others. Pyronica and Eight-Ball awaited their orders, already knowing the drill. Dipper on the other hand, looked more lost than anything. "What exactly are we doing here?" Dipper frowned, trying to grasp exactly where they even were.

"What- Eight-Ball and Pyronica never told you, did he?"

Dipper rose a brow in confusion. "Tell me what?"

"Oh," Eight-ball held a finger to his lips. "Shit, we forgot didn't we?"

Pyronica groaned, sending a glare over at the male. "We? I thought you were gonna tell him!"

For the umpteenth time that night, Bill sighed. "Okay, guys, seriously? You had like ONE job."

"Where are we?" Dipper tried again.

"See that building a ways ahead of us?" Bill pointed north of them, handing Dipper a pair of binoculars to look into. "That's the city's mall. We figured since this is going to be your first heist we'd go easy on you."

"Then what are we doing here?" Dipper grabbed the binoculars gratefully, looking in to scope out the area. A few cops were walking about, but most looked too tired to even function. He didn't blame them. When he last checked his watch, it was currently 3:05 am. He wouldn't exactly want a job keeping security so late either.

Bill shrugged at Dipper's question. "Not much, just look around and see if there's anything we might want. Maybe get you some new clothes too." He hummed, though his thoughts were disrupted when a flash light shone on the bush they were hiding in, followed by a police officer yelling "Who's there?!"

All Bill had to do was snap his fingers, muttering "Pyronica," before the pink haired girl sprung into action. She jumped out of the bushes, running over to the chubby police officer. He reached for his gun automatically, but Pyronica was quicker. With her high heeled boots, she kicked the gun out of the cop's hands before giving the man a left hook.

Dipper's eyes widened at the way she fought. Not only was she quick, she was _fast_. Especially considering how she was wearing a good 8-inch sized heels, and the strength in that punch alone was enough to send the man spiraling backwards, falling down and knocking himself unconscious.

" _Holy shit!_ " The brunette gasped. "Remind me never to get in a fight with you."

Pyronica snickered at his comment. "Well, when you live with these knuckleheads for a few years, you learn a thing or two about roughhousing." She walked back over to them with a hand on her hips.

Just then, Strange looked up from his computer, a triumphant smirk on his face. "All cleared, Mr. Cipher. The cameras will be shutting down in 3...2...1.." On cue, the group could see the cameras around the perimeter turning off.

"There we go." Bill grinned. "Now we start phase two of our plan."

"And what's that going to be, boss?" Eight-ball spoke up then. "Key-hole isn't with us, so how do we plan on getting in if he can't pick lock the door open for us?"

"Now that is where Pine tree comes in."

"Me?" Dipper blinked, pointing at himself in confusion.

Bill nodded, flashing him a bright smile. "Yep! Get ready kiddo, cause we're going to need you to climb through the vents, find your way inside, and unlock the door for us. Think you can handle it?"

"Sounds easy enough. I once snuck inside an old convenience store with my sister using the vents. Should be a piece of cake."

"Good. We'll keep an eye out, but just in case, take this." He took out his favorite pistol from its holster, tossing it over to Dipper. The brunette struggled to catch it at first, but eventually found his balance.

"I'm ready."

"Let's get this over with then."

With that, the group stood up from their cover and made their way to the mall's entrance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once they were able to get inside of the building, Bill split all of them into groups. Pyronica would go with Dipper to look for some new clothes, saying that he needed something to fit in. Luckily for them, Pyronica was great with fashion, and could easily fix the kid's boring taste of apparel.

Tad would stay behind knew the security room (one they had hijacked) in order to monitor all of the surveillance cameras inside and outside. If anything came up that they needed to know about, Tad would use text everyone immediately. He'd also make sure that any extra security put in any stores they would visit were turned off.

Eight-Ball and Bill would take over the big guns, going through multiple stores and stealing any money they could grab from the cash registers.

"Well, guess it's jus' you and me!" Pyronica beamed a smile at Dipper, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

The brunette nodded, taking an eyeful of the mall around them. He's been to malls before, but this mall was just huge. The food court had at least thirty different restaurants, and if Dipper had to guess, there was at least five whole floors. He could even see what appeared to be a run way. Were they planning on having a fashion show being held at the mall at some point?

Either way, it was an impressive sight. One that made the thrill of breaking in and entering, and _knowing_ that they were going to steal just that much more fun. "My heart won't stop pounding."

"Don't you worry about that, hun." Pyronica patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Everyone's like that on their first time. Afraid to get caught, I mean. Once you get used to it, it's not so bad."

"Would it be more weird to say that the idea of getting caught makes it just that much more exciting for me?"

Pyronica rose a brow at this, before throwing her head back in a laugh. "Bill picked a good one! I knew there was somethin' special 'bout ya. Guess that just makes you more interesting. But don't worry. No one here in our gang will ever judge you for something like that. The things we've done? Well, let's just say if Heaven exists I sure as hell ain't goin'."

"Thanks, Py." Dipper flashed a smile at her. "So, where should we start?"

"I reckon we should go to Hot topic. That's always a good store, wouldn't you agree?"

Dipper shrugged. "I don't know, I've never been."

"What?!" Pyronica gasped, "Now that right there is the ultimate crime! Don't you worry, sugar, your good pal Pyronica will take you."

"Do you- um..think that there will be clothes that Bill will like?" Dipper asked shyly, rubbing at his arm and turning his head away in embarrassment.

The pink haired girl chuckled. "Trust me. The boss wouldn't have assigned us together if he didn't think I could pick out some clothes that he'd feel would fit ya real nice. By the time we're done, he'll be howlin' and hootin' at you every where ya go!"

The brunette's face darkened in color. "J-just lead the way."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It took them a bit to actually find Hot Topic in the first place. Pyronica had to phone in Tad and have him check the monitors to see if they were even remotely close to the store. About a good thirty minutes in and they finally found the place.

"Well, this is it! I know it's a little tight in here, but trust me. They have the _best_ clothes for anyone who wants to be in style. Now let's see here..You go look that way," Pyronica pointed towards the right hand side of the store, where more of the formal suits were. "And I'll look over here. If ya see anything ya like, just go on and try it on."

"Okay. I think I can handle that." Dipper chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck before making his way over to the side. From the looks of it, most of the apparel at Hot Topic fancied more towards logos for popular television shows, bands, books, movies, etc. He swore at one point he even saw a shirt with Ducktective on it.

He went through the shirts first. Then the jackets..pants, and shoes. There was one outfit in particular that stuck out to him, and he felt the need to try it on. He doubted it would suit him, but it was worth a shot.

So he went into the nearest changing room. He struggled to take off the blue flannel shirt he'd been wearing, the buttons proving to be a challenge, but eventually he'd managed to strip down into just his boxers.

With a deep breath, Dipper quickly slid on the tight black skinny jeans, black v-neck t-shirt, and the short leathered jacket that met at his lower chest. The color was mostly black with a trail of a gold, sparkly, texture at the colors, sleeves, and down the zippers.

"Dipper?" Pyronica knocked at his door. "I found some things that I _know_ Bill will love. You done changin'?"

"Yeah, I'm coming out now." He called out before opening the door and revealing himself to the girl.

Pyronica gasped, her hands dropping everything that she was holding in awe. "Don't you just look absolutely _sexy_? Hold on, I know just the thing to match this outfit of yours!"

She bent down, reaching through the pile of accessories she had picked up until she eventually attached a thick gold watch to one wrist, a gold spiky chain to his other, then found a way to tighten a belt around his skinny jeans,  short, pointed squares of gold surrounding it. To top it all off, she had placed a black cap on his head, one which held golden triangles on the design, with the logo "MONSTER" on top.

"There! Oh, you look so cute, I could just eat ya up." Pyronica giggled, taking Dipper over to a mirror to look at himself.

His eyes widened at the sight. _Holy shit_ he thought. He really _did_ look different. In fact, with these new clothes he was now able to fit into Cipher's gang without people questioning him. No, this look was perfect.

"Just wait until you see the rest of the stuff I gotcha." Pyronica hummed. "Red, blue, gold, and black really are your colors aren't they?" She bit the bottom of her lip, her hands reaching up to toy with Dipper's hair. "Hm..and I'm thinking maybe we should give you a new hairdo. Something that just screams both _you_ and _Bill_. What do you say?"

The brunette turned then, flashing an excited grin on his face. _"Let's do it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I should have just a few more to do and then I'll start accepting prompts again!
> 
> Thanks so much you guys for all your love (: hope you like them!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this second part of my series will be a bunch of one-shots and prompts requested by YOU guys, as an apology for the long wait for the next chapter in Madly in Love. 
> 
> Your requests don't HAVE to be about Billdip, but they must require either Dipper OR Bill. You can request anything you want, whether its a one shot based on an old Batman episode, or just Harley Quinn Dipper / Joker Bill doing things in general. 
> 
> However if your request revolves around a Batman episode or movie, you MUST send Youtube links as reference.


End file.
